Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over! Moonlight Mystery!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Yugi, Jaden and Yusei are together again. This time they have to solve a mystery with Justin Desoto. There is a werewolf at Duel Academy, and they must find a way to get it out of there. Also, something else has happened. What is it? Find out in this story. If you dare. Pairings: YugixTea, JadenxAlexis, YuseixAkiza. OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Starts!

Hi there all you people out there. I'm here for my first mystery/romance fiction. In this story, some of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! (classic), GX and 5D's come together to solve a mystery happening at Duel Academy Island. This is an alternate version of the GX story line, it's also my own twist. I also have and OC for this story, and I based him a little bit on myself, and gave him the name Justin Desoto. My middle name is his first name. So, in this story Justin got the job at Duel Academy as Campus Detective. And his first case; To find a werewolf on the campus. So, with that part said, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX or 5D's in any way. All rights to those shows go to Kazuki Takahashi. I do however own the OC, Justin Desoto.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mystery Starts!

It was a dark and blustery night at Duel Academy island. But not blustery enough for this young man we see on the roof of the Slifer Red dorm. His messy brown hair blowing in the breeze, his green eyes looking over the ocean. He was wearing a tan jacket that had a grey hood, and he was wearing blue denim jeans. He also had brown Sketchers on his feet. This young man was Justin Desoto. He is a 19 year old young man who recently got a job at the academy, as Campus Detective, and this is his first night on the job.

"Man. What an uneventful night." he said as he was feeling bored. "I was hoping to get a mystery to solve, but lately there haven't been any crooks about."

Just then, there were some weird sounds going on. These were different from the usual ones. It was the sound of a scratch, and an animal roaring. Justin was alarmed by that kind of sound. *GASP* "That sounded like it was coming from the docks!" he exclaimed. "I'd better get over there!" So he climbed down a ladder, and jumped of the roof of the cafeteria to the ground. Then he started to run towards the docks, and he was curious to that sound.

Now at the docks we see a shadow of some sort of creature, and as it was scratching at the wall of the storage house, it heard footsteps coming closer. So it bolted out of there. Justin was panting as he ran up to the site. By the time he got there, he noticed something out of order on the place of where the unknown creature was.

*GASP* "What the shell happened here?" Justin wondered. He noticed some pieces of evidence. It was really bizarre to him. He approached the site, and saw 3 count'em 3 long scratches, a chunk of Coarse Grey fur, and a trail of Paw Prints covered in mud. Those were not normally there in the first place.

"Claw marks?" he asked himself again. "What would be strong enough to leave this here?" he wondered. He got out his camera, and took pictures of the evidence.

"I gotta warn Sheppard about this." Justin said to himself. "And, I gotta call Yugi Moto to get his help."

* * *

(Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX plays)

[Rock an roll intro]

_Chilling out with your crew in the school yard._

_Finding trouble, never working too hard._

_Where back at class, they never taught us this._

_Somethings, you gotta learn. Hit or miss!_

_Tough times! Hard climbs!_

_We'll take them on, together! Right now! LET'S GO!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Generation neXt!_

_Game on! Get your game on!_

_Come on, you better play your cards right!_

_Game On! Get your game on!_

_We'll make the grade, and win this fight!_

[Instrumental Break]

_We'll make the grade somehow! YEAH!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_

_Game On! Get your Game on!_

_Come on, you better play your cards right!_

_Come on and get your Game on!_

(End song)

* * *

The next morning, we see Justin contemplating about the evidence he saw last night as he was walking to Chancellor Shepard's office. He was puzzling and puzzling, and also he was thinking of it too.

_"I wonder what creature did that mark I saw last night." _he thought. Then he said to himself out loud, "For some reason I'm drawing a blank."

The double doors opened revealing the chancellor's office. Sheppard was at his desk as always. Justin walked up and said to him, "Chancellor Shepard, I must speak with you!"

"What is it, Justin?" Sheppard asked as he was wanting to know.

"I found something strange last night." he informed the middle aged man.

"Such as?" Sheppard asked again. Justin showed the pictures of the scene to him.

"Claw marks, a chunk of fur and a trail of paw prints." Justin stated. "I think that there's some sort of creature on the loose."

The chancellor gasped as he heard this shocking turn of events. "Oh my, this is not good." Sheppard said. "We need backup for this job!"

"My thoughts exactly." Justin agreed to that statement. "Maybe Yugi Moto knows something about this mess." Sheppard suddenly had an idea.

"That's the solution!" Sheppard exclaimed. "If the king of games was here, he could help us with this situation."

"Okay, I'll call him immediately and see what he can do." the detective stated.

"Good plan, Justin!" Sheppard said to him. "Contact him at once!"

* * *

So Justin got out a cell phone and used the number that Shepard had given him. It was definitely the phone number for Yugi's house.

"Hello...Moto Residence." Yugi said as he answered the phone. "Who shall I say is calling?" he asked.

"This is Justin Desoto." he replied. "I'm calling for Yugi Moto. Is he there?" he asked back to Yugi.

"This is him speaking." Yugi replied.

"Oh good." Justin said as he was gonna tell him what was going on. "Get your friends over here right now! I need your help with something!"

"Okay, what's the situation?" asked Yugi.

"There is something supernatural happening here." Justin replied.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Yugi as he was stunned about this whole thing. "What sort of supernatural thing?" he asked.

"I'll brief you and the others on the situation if you can get over here." Justin stated.

"Where are you, Justin?"

"I'm at Duel Academy Island." Justin replied.

"We're on our way, Justin!" Yugi said as he hung up.

"Okay, see ya, dude." Justin hung up on his end. Now, Yugi's ancestor, Pharaoh Atem came into the room as a ghost.

_"Yugi what's going on?" _Atem asked to his reincarnation.

"Well, there's something supernatural going on at Duel Academy."

_"That's the school Kaiba founded." _Atem said as he had heard about it from Tristan Taylor. He read an article about it in the newspaper. _"I wonder what is going on." _

"I don't know, but let's get the other's and head on over there." Yugi said boldly as he packed his things and went to inform the others.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

We now see a boat docking at by Duel Academy Island, in front of the crime scene. And out of the boat came Yugi along with Joey Wheeler, Tristan, Tea Gardner, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, and Rebecca Hawkins. One by one they all came out and saw our young detective standing there waiting for them.

"Ah, hello there." he greeted. "I'm Justin Desoto, campus detective here at Duel Academy. I see your got my call."

"Yep. Sure did." Yugi replied. "So, what's the trouble?" he asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Justin replied as he showed them the scene of the crime. "This is it." he said as they all looked.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Tristan asked.

"There's something supernatural going on around here." Justin said. "I spotted this last night, I even got some photos of the incident."

"Really?" Rebecca asked. "Well, this is quite a finding that needs examination, at once." she said as the child prodigy she was. She had graduated from collage a few months ago.

"Indeed. Which is why I need your help with this case." Justin agreed.

"Okay, but what could have made this scene?" Tea asked.

"Well, the evidence so far is 3 long scratches, a chunk of coarse gray fur, and a trail of paw prints." Justin stated. He got most of his lingo from reading Sherlock Holmes one too many times.

"Whoa!" Serenity was stunned by the sound of this whole thing.

"So, Justin. What happened to da thing dat did dis?" Joey said with his Brooklyn New York dialect.

"Well, it might have run off into the woods or the far side of the island."

*GASP!* Yugi gasped about this. He had no idea that the beast that made the mark and left the other evidence.

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Mako said as he made his own freaking out phrase. Being that he was a fisherman, he would need a phrase like that. "I think I know what creature made those paw prints." he sated as everyone looked at him.

"Really Mako?" asked Duke. "What was it?"

"It looks like a Werewolf." Mako said as everyone gasped collectively.

"What!?" Justin said with a shocked look on his face. "A WEREWOLF!?"

"Mako, are you saying there's a demonic creature on the loose, and where people can see it?!" asked Joey.

"Yep." Mako said back to him. "That's it."

"Well, we're gonna have to try and bait it out into the open." Justin said as he thought of something. "But how?" he wondered as he paced.

* * *

Just then, we see a young man in a gray suit walking over to the detective's position. He had silver hair, icy blue eyes and was also a Pro-Duelist. This was Aster Phoenix. He had a Destiny HERO monster deck, and he still had no evidence about his father...Yet.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Aster asked as Justin turned around and saw him. The others were surprised to see someone like Aster being at this school.

"ASTER PHOENIX!?" was the wondering of the gang. "What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I've been looking for evidence about my dad's disappearance." the silver haired boy replied.

"I never realized you both knew each other." said Justin as he was surprised.

"I met him when I saw Pegasus at a conference a long time ago." Aster stated. "Jaden's gonna freak when he sees you, dude."

"Really?" Yugi wondered.

"Yeah." Aster replied.

"He sure is." Justin added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey asked. "Lets' meet this kid, and see what he's got."

"Okay, follow moi." Justin said as he said the French word for 'me'. The lot of them made they're way to the Slifer Red dormitory and Jaden was shocked to see his idol at the school because there is an emergency.

"WHAAAAAAH!" Jaden said as he screamed with glee. "YUGI MOTO! HERE? It's an honor to have you at the Slifer dorm" he said as he shook Yugi's hand.

"Uh...The honors all mine, Jaden. I think I gave you that Winged Kuriboh card when you were on your way to the entrance exams." Yugi stated as he brought that subject up.

"That was you?" the boy in red asked. "But, you looked taller and you had a deeper voice."

"OH, you must mean my ancestor, Pharaoh Atem of Egypt." Yugi said as he mentioned the name of his past life.

"Your...Ancestor?" Jaden did not know that it was Yugi's other self that gave him the card in question. "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"So, what brings you here, Yugi?" asked Syrus Truesdale.

"Well, I got a call from Justin saying that there was an emergency." Yugi answered the Roid Duelist.

"Really?" wondered Bastion Misawa. "What sort?" he asked.

"Well, Mako Tsunami here figured out what made those claw marks I saw last night." Justin stated to the Ra Yellow student.

"Yes, indeed." Mako added. "It would seem that there is a werewolf on your campus."

The rest of the students in the common renovated room of the Slifer dorm were frightened to hear that there was a real monster on they're campus.

"A WEREWOLF!" Syrus shouted in horror.

"How in Sam Hill did this happen?" asked Tyranno Hassleberry as he wanted to know.

"I wish I knew." said Aster as he did not know how this happened.

"Well, it might still be out there." said Jaden as he did not know where it was. "If it was at the docks last night, we still might be able to catch it tonight."

"True, but we'd better put the academy on high alert." Justin stated as he did not want to alarm anyone.

"That sounds good." Axle Brodie said as he agreed with this.

"I'm with ya there, mates." Jim Cook confirmed with his accent.

* * *

Later that day, we see Bastion wandering around the lounge thinking of why there would be a werewolf on the campus.

"Hmm. I wonder why there would be such a creature lurking around." he said trying to figure this out by pacing the floor. "And what's more intriguing is that Yugi Moto and his friends came here to help with the cause of finding the beast." He said as he was excited to hear about this.

"I wonder what other surprises are in store for us all." Bastion wondered as he walked into the room where Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte were in. "Excuse me, Dr. Crowler, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. May I speak with you?" he asked the two guys who wanted to destroy the Slifer Red Dorm in the first place.

"But of course, Bastion." Dr Crowler said as he allowed the Ra Yellow student.

"What is is, monsieur?" the short vice-chancellor asked.

"Well, the new campus detective Justin Desoto just found something incriminating last night." Bastion started out as he put his finger and thumb to his chin. "It would seem that there is a werewolf on the campus. And, Justin has called Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hawkins and Mokuba Kaiba here to assist him." Bastion had told them of what the new detective did, and the doctor and vice-chancellor were shocked to hear this sort of news.

"WHAT!?" the both of them said in unison.

"There's a werewolf on the campus?" Bonaparte wondered shockingly.

"AND Yugi Moto is here?!" Crowler asked also feeling the shock. "Whoa! So I take it, the whole school is on high alert?"

"Yes indeed." Bastion replied. "Everyone is still safe in their dorms."

"Well, I hope they'll be safe from that creature." Bonaparte said as he was concerned.

"Well, Jaden, Yugi and Justin are going to look for the creature tonight." Bastion told them as he relayed the plan. "They're gonna try to bait him into coming out into the open, and then send him back where he came from."

"Is that even possible?' Crowler asked.

"I suppose so." the intellectual Ra student told them both. "I was going to ask Justin about what he knows about werewolves. You want to adjourn to his office with me?" he asked the two faculty members.

"Okay." the both said in unison. So they followed Bastion to Justin's office.

* * *

We now see them both in the office with Justin. Justin's detective office looked like the living room of his house. It had a couch, love seat, end table's, a lamp and a HD Television set. He also had a cable box to watch his favorite programs. Right now, he was sitting at his desk looking over his computer.

"Hello there, so what is it that I can do for you, Bastion, Vellian and Jean-Louis?" he asked the three men in his room.

"Well, we'd like to know your information on werewolves." Dr. Crowler said as he was eager to know about this sort of thing.

"And, how they re-populate." the vice-chancellor wondered along with the doctor.

"Well, alright." he accepted the request and had them all sit on the couches and he explained everything to them. "Okay, here's what I know about werewolves...They only come out when there is a full moon, for three consecutive nights...Also, they can be killed by a silver bullet, and or anything silver. Another you should know is that some of them tend to travel in clans nowadays...In order for them to turn back into their human form, it must be daylight...If a human gets bitten by one, then they will become a werewolf as well. The symptoms are as followed; 1. The human will get furry. 2. That human's eyes will turn yellow, and they will also grow claws. 3. The human that got bit will also start to have a voracious appetite. Or insatiable craving for meat."

The lot of them were all shocked by what he was telling them. "S-s-s-so how can a human become one such monster?" Crowler asked.

"Well, there are a number of ways." Justin said as he was gonna explain them one by one. "1. You have to be in the bloodline of a werewolf family. But no one here is like that at all. 2. The human would have to get the bite from one. Old school, hardcore. But so far, no one got bit. 3. The human would have to be injected with a dose of LB217 Lycanthrope blood. A big process that depicts the Wolf-Man transformation like we see in the movies. Another thing is that they are known for their speed. So, watch out for their jumping attacks, and keep clear of their fangs."

The doctor and vice-chancellor were still shivering like they were cold. "Well, how do we turn a human back to normal after they got bitten?" asked Crowler.

"Well, it's very simple." Detective Desoto stated to them both. "We have to kill the werewolf that bit that human in the first place. Also, the victim should be able to do that. It's a simple test of will-power really."

"Will power?" Bastion wondered. "You mean like Green Lantern has?"

"Yes." Justin replied. "So, right now we need to prepare for this sort of thing, and make an antidote, just in case." he instructed to the three of them.

"Right." Bastion, Crowler and Bonaparte said in unison as they agreed with Justin's statement. So they got busy and began to work on a way to get this werewolf.

* * *

What will happen if Yugi and Jaden encounter this beast by themselves? And will the antidote work? How will our heroes and heroines prevail? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over; Moonlight Mystery!

**Chapter 2 - The Night Has Fallen!**

Please read, review and follow.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Has Fallen!

Hello there everyone. I'm here for another exciting chapter of Moonlight Mystery. In this chapter, Jaden, Yugi, Joey, Hassleberry and Syrus prepare to catch the monster. But also, Atticus, Chazz, Zane, Aster and Jesse are chatting in the common room. And lastly, Alexis is looking through the woods all alone. Will she get bitten by the monster, or will she survive? Find out next!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Night has Fallen!

We find ourselves in the hallway of the school. Where we see Jaden along with Syrus, Hassleberry, Yugi and Joey getting ready to go into the meeting room. Joey opens the door, and reveals whose inside of the room. It was Justin standing next to a board, and sitting the chairs were Bastion, Crowler, Bonaparte, Fonda Fontaine, Professor Sartyr, Chancellor Shepard, and Mokuba. They were about to call the meeting to order.

"Okay, I suppose you want to know why I called you all here." Justin said as he started it off. "Well, I'll tell you. We are all facing a crisis around here." Justin then turned his attention to the board, where he put the photos of the evidence of what he saw last night at the docks. "Exhibit A: I spotted this set of scratches on the wall of the storage building." he said again as he pointed his stick at the picture. "Exhibit B: There was a chunk of fur also at the scene. And it also brings me to Exhibit C: There was also a trail of paw prints heading off into the woods."

"Yeah, we got dat right!" Joey said as he agreed.

"What Justin has found out last night is very incriminating really." Bastion said as he saw the evidence with his own eyes. "As Mako tsunami pointed out earlier today, it would seem that there is indeed a werewolf on the school grounds."

Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte were scared stiff as they heard of a monster on the grounds, prowling. Just then, Fonda asked, "So, what should we do?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Fontaine." Justin said reassuringly. "I already put the school on high alert, and it's still out there in the woods. So we still might be able to catch it tonight."

"Holy Hindenburg." Sartyr said as he was stunned.

"Jumping Jawbreakers!" Hassleberry said as he was a little frightened by this ordeal.

"W-well, we gotta get rid of it." Syrus said as he was a little frightened as well.

"Don't worry, Sy." Jaden said.

"Yeah, we got this licked." Yugi said as he was willing to stop this creature.

"So, what do you think we should do Justin?" Tea asked as she wanted to know.

"I have an idea." he replied. "It's crazy but it might work." Justin then drew up the plan, and boy was it speedy quick. "Phase 1; We follow his trail of paw prints, and when we get more of his scent, we find a spot to corner him at." he then pointed his stick to the next part. "Phase 2; When we spot him, we shoot it with a silver bullet. I just so happen to have a shot gun, I got it from my uncle Eugene." He said as he pulled it out of his baseball bag. "Anyway, back to the plan. Phase 3; If he tries to use his speed to get away, we will use an silver teaspoon to pin him down, and if he's already bitten someone, we'll let the victim in their werewolf form finish off the beast while we assist." He stated as he stated the 'What If?' part of the plan.

"Well, I hope you're right about this, Justin." Serenity said as she felt a little scared.

"Of course I do, Serenity." Justin replied. "Now, everyone gear up!" he reluctantly said. "We got a monster to capture and a school to save!"

"YEAH!" everyone said in unison. They all grabbed allot of silver stuff, and got a bunch of guns loaded with silver bullets. Joey carried a machine gun full of those bullets, and Hassleberry had the same thing. As did Justin, Yugi and Jaden.

"Okay, locked and loaded everyone?" Justin asked. Everyone nodded and he knew they were ready. "Good." he replied. "Now then, our strategy shall be 'The Element Of Surprise', and here is my plan to relay to you all." he went up and said, "Joey Wheeler!"

"Yes Detective!?" he exclaimed.

"You will take one squad comprised of Syrus, Tristan and Mokuba and you four will cover the left flank." Justin instructed.

"Got it!" Jeoy replied.

"And I will take, Vellian, Rebecca, Fonda and Bastion, and we will cover the right flank."

"Okay, but what about the North and South?" the Brooklyn man asked.

"Well, I'll have Mindy take Bonaparte, Sartyr and Duke to cover the South." Justin stated as he answered Joey's question. "And I'll have Mako take Tea, Jasmine and Sheppard to cover the North."

"Good Idea." Joey said.

"Serenity, you stay here and monitor our positions." Justin instructed to her.

"Okay." Serenity said as she accepted.

"Jaden, you go with Yugi and see if you can find it in the center of the woods."

"ALRIGHT!" they both said in unison.

"Now let's do it to it!" Justin said copying something he saw on an old TV show.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Dorm, we see Chazz, Jesse, Aster, Zane, Axel, Jim and Atticus chatting about something.

"And that's what happened." Axel said.

"It was the most shockign news I've ever heard, mates." Jim said.

"So let me get this straight..."Zane said as he paused in mid-sentence. "The new detective; Justin DeSoto figured out that there's a werewolf on the campus?"

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"And he called Yugi and his friends here." Aster added. "Jaden was surprised to see his idol here at the school. He was excited to hear this as well."

"Not only that, but Joey Wheeler is here too." Jesse added as well.

"The godfather of games?!" Chazz said as he was amazed. "Whoa! So, did he bring Serenity with him?" asked the Ojama duelist.

"Yeah." Jesse replied.

"What happened to that thing you you had for Atticus' Sister?" Aster asked coyly.

Chazz said as he stammered. "Uh...Well, I got over her."

"Really?" Zane wondered. "When did this happen?"

"Recently." Chazz replied to the Cyber Dragon user.

"Oh I get it now, Chazz." Atticus said teasingly. "You want me to set her up with Joey, don't you?"

"Uh...You do realize that Joey has a thing going with Mai Valentine, right?" Jim asked as he was trying to be serious.

"Oh, right." Chazz said as he felt down. "Anyway, I'm pursuing someone else now." he said as the boys were stunned to hear this kind of news.

"Well,...Uh...Good." Jesse said as he commended him a little disgruntled. "So, do you think you and Mindy will be a perfect match?"

"I don't know yet." Chazz replied looking embarrassed.

"Anyway, the guys are searching the woods." Aster said as he kept getting updated by Justin.

"The woods?" wondered the Austrailian Cowboy. "Hey, didn't Alexis say she was going for a walk over there."

"Yeah, she sure did." Zane replied. There was a little tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock until, Atticus broke the silence.

"Oh no!" he shouted feeling concerned. "My sister is in danger!" he exclaimed.

"We have to think of something just in case Justin's strategy doesn't work." Chazz said as he wanted to get a new idea.

* * *

In the woods of the campus, we see a certain blonde duelist walking around. It was Atticus's sister the 'Queen Of Obelisk Blue' Alexis Rhodes. She had gone out for a walk at night to clear her head about something. She always hated the way her brother was so pushy on her. He wanted her to join him in a brother/sister pop music duo called 'Bro-Bro and Sissy', but she refused.

(**A/N: Can you blame her? I would refuse that idea too if I had a sister. But I'm just an only child.**)

"Man, what a spooky night out here." she said as she felt a little scared. "Chancellor Shepard said that there was a Werewolf on the loose. But so far I haven't found any sign of it."

Meanwhile, she did not know that there was something in the bushes. The werewolf was in there, it's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. It jumped out and attacked her. She tried to fight it off, but it bit her before it ran off. Alexis then looked at her arm and found out that she got bitten by some kind of dog creature. "Ugh..." she said as she felt a little bit of pain and then it healed.

_"That's odd." _the Cyber Angel user thought. _"I got bitten by something, and the wound heals by itself? Oh man. I'm bleeding! I'd better go and clean this off."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The monster howled so loud it startled the patrol that was looking for it.

"Did you hear that?" Justin said as he and his group turned around to hear that noise. "That howling means that the monster is here somewhere. We have a chance."

"Okay, let's get him!" Rebecca said as she was ready to go.

"Right!" Crowler added.

"Gotcha!" Fonda replied.

And all the squads gathered together, and Joey was wondering something.

"Hey, where are Yugi and Jaden?" he asked.

Then there was a screaming sound coming from the upper right corner. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think they're over that way." Syrus said as he pointed up.

"Good thinking Syrus!" Justin said. "Let's go help them!" he ran and the others followed him.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Yugi and Jaden were chatting about the adventures they had over the years.

"So, you found out that Duel Monsters originated in Atlantis instead of Egypt?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "I also had to find out the secret of Atem's past."

"And what else did you find out?" Jaden asked his idol again.

"Well, I figured out that Dark Magician Girl's real name is Mana." Yugi stated. "And that she's my ancestor's wife."

Jaden was a little bit white as a ghost when he heard this news. "Uh...Say what? DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IS MARRIED!?" he shouted. Then he started to feel a little solemn. He was worried about Syrus. "Oh man, Syrus is gonna be so upset about this when he hears it."

"What makes you say that?" Yugi wondered what Jaden meant.

"Well, back when Sy was in Elementary School, he thought he was going steady with her." Jaden said as he explained about Syrus's crush on Dark Magician Girl.

The both of them laughed it out. But something walked on the hill and howled.

Then the two of them screamed. They were so loud, they scared the monster away.

* * *

But then, Justin and the others ran up to the spot where the student and his idol were at.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Joey asked. "We heard a screaming sound."

"Yeah." Jaden said. "That was us."

"Did you see the creature?" Justin wondered.

"Yeah!" Yugi said as he was frightened. "It was 7 feet 1 inch tall, and had fur all over him! Jaden and I screamed so loud it ran away."

"Darn!" Justin said as he felt a little annoyed. "Looks like we missed our chance to shoot it!"

The others were just as bummed as the detective. "Wait, what's this?" Duke asked as he saw a red blotch on the ground.

"I'm not sure." Jaden replied. "I was so scared I didn't notice it."

Justin went over and used a DNA needle, and poked it onto the blotch and got it into a little bottle and put it into his case to keep it safe. "Well, whatever it is, it looks liek blood."

The lot of the patrolling screamed in horror as they heard what Justin had said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"B-b-b-b-b-blood!?" Syrus and Joey shouted in unison.

"That means..." Justin paused in mid-sentence. "Someone got bitten!"

"Well, we can't just sit here." Jaden stated. "What on Earth are we going to do?!"

"We have to make an antidote, for whoever got bitten." Justin said as he was gonna get to work. "Also, I'll try to figure out whose blood this is. You should get back to the Slifer Drom."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Yugi agreed with that statement. So everyone went back to their living spaces. All except Jaden. "Wait Jaden, I need to you to come to my office and stay there for a while." Justin stated.

"What do you need me for?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I'm gonna find a way for you to understand something about werewolves and what to do." Justin said as he was bringing the Slifer Red student back to his office.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What happened to that wound on Alexis's arm?

Why is she so hungry?

How is she getting hair on her body?

Why is it that her eyes are yellow?

Where did she go off to?

And how long will it be before Justin can make an antidote?

Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over; Moonlight Mystery!

**Chapter 3 - The Infection Symptoms Spread!**

* * *

Well, I'm glad that I got this done after my graduation from school today.

And got my check cashed as well.

Please read, review and follow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Infection spreads!

Hey everyone. I'm here for another go at this. In this one, the symptoms of the werewolf bite take effect on Alexis. She starts to get the yellow eyes, the craving for meat, the fur and so on. Also, I might need your help out there on what happens when there is a killer on the loose in chapter 4 when I type that one up in the future. SO let's get down to it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Infection Symptoms Spread!

Justin was back in his office, going over the new evidence that he gathered. He used his microscope to look it over.

"Hmm. Interesting." Justin said as he looked at what was happening to it. "When this blood is mixing with the DNA of a werewolf, it's like it's making another one of it's kind." He then pulled out a scanner and started to get the results. Then a picture of someone appeared on the screen next to him.

*GASP* "ZOINKS!" he said feeling shocked. "This blood belongs to Alexis Rhodes, Atticus' sister. So she's gonna become a werewolf herself, eh?" Justin wondered. _"I wonder what will happen now. Well, I guess I'll have to wait for it to happen."_

Meanwhile, in Alexis's bedroom, she wakes up to the sun shining in her window. "Ugh...Man, why is it so bright today?" she wondered as she felt it being to bright as if a flashlight was in her eyes. "Oh, right I guess it's gonna be hot today." she said. Then she heard a noise she'd never thought she'd hear in there. She looked down to notice that the sound was her stomach growling.

"Man, my stomach has never been that loud before." Alexis said as she rubbed her belly. "I must be really hungry. Might as well find something to eat." she then decided to sneak out somewhere. She then found out that her sense of smell had sky-rocketed. She then followed a scent that was coming from the building that Justin was using as an office. She opened the door silently, and crept inside. However, she did not want to disturb him in any way whatsoever, so she tip-toed into his kitchen. When she came to his fridge, she notice that Justin had a fried duck in there that his grandma gave him, even though he did not want it.

(A/N: Justin likes to sleep in sometimes. He tends to stay up late at night, and sometimes past 1:00 am.)

"So this is the duck Justin's grandma gave him. And he didn't want it." Alexis said as her eyes were yellow and looked like a those of an animal. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I ate it for him." she grabbed it and shoved the whole thing down her throat, leaving only the bones behind and she threw that into a bag. She then rubbed her belly again to sooth it. "Wow, that was really good." she commented. "I don't know why he didn't want it. I sure enjoyed it." Suddenly, her stomach began to grumble again.

"Might as well see what's in the Slifer dorm." so she went over to the spot in question.

* * *

The next day at the Red Dorm, we see Jaden hanging out in the common room, reading the latest issue of IDW's RoboCop comic book. Just then, there was a screaming!

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* Jaden got Syrus, Hassleberry, Yugi and Joey over to Justin's office.

"Justin we heard screaming." Jaden said as he informed the campus detective.

"Yeah, that was me." he replied. "Someone broke into my pantry while I wasn't looking. My cereal, soup, bread, hummus. Everything in my pantry is gone!" Justin exclaimed.

"Unbelieveable." Syrus said as he was stunned.

"Tarnation." Hassleberry added.

"This doesn't make any sense." Yugi stated as he tried to confirm it.

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "What kind of thief steals only food?"

"Hungry thief!" Justin said dramatically. "I'd better call the cops. Put out APB for my root beer." he picked up the phone and was about to call them, but Jaden stopped him.

"Justin, the police don't have time to catch your food thief." the HERO duelist stated. "Besides, we still got that werewolf on the loose."

"Oh, right." Justin agreed with Jaden. "Well, I found out that the blood sample is human blood, but the werewolf DNA is mixing with it. It might be going rapidly."

"That's not good." Joey said as he felt a little scared. "What happens if the victim becomes a werewolf themselves?"

"Well, it'll be a test of willpower." Justin confirmed as he had stated to Bastion, Crowler and Bonaparte. "The victimized werewolf will fight off the one that bit them, and let one of us deliver the final blow."

"Oh." Yugi replied. "Well, I hope that the victim can do so."

"Same here." Syrus said.

* * *

In the remodeled part of the Slifer dorm, we see someone raiding the fridge in their cafeteria, scarfing stuff down. And they now know that it was Alexis. The guys were sure as all heck stunned to see a girl in their dorm, eating all the food out of their fridge. They all sat their, mouth agape and saw as she drank all the milk in one carton. After that, she let out a medium burp, and they gasped again and fainted on their feet.

The blonde giggled a little bit and said "You're out of milk, boys." in a seductive manner. The her eyes started to turn yellow all of a sudden.

"So, how would one of you boys like to take a bath with me?" she said sound like Princess Rose who she met when she was once brainwashed by Sartorius, only more sexual.

The boys in red were starting to feel a little hot in the room, and took off their jackets and went to the showers to cool off.

"Huh?" Alexis snapped out of what looked like a state of drowsiness. "What happened? Why am I in the Slifer cafeteria, and who ate all the food in the fridge?" she wondered.

She then felt a loud noise coming from her stomach, she began rubbing it and soothed herself. "Whoa, I must have been really hungry." Alexis said as she continued to rub her belly trying to make the noise lower itself.

Jaden and had walked back into the cafeteria to take his bento box and have his lunch in peace. He had a Japanese chicken and sushi with a side of orange soda. A few minutes later, Jaden had just finished his lunch and saw Alexis laying on the side of the counter. He did not know what the reason was for her to be sitting there. So he decided to find out what it was.

"Hey, Lex. You feeling a little run down?" Jaden asked as the Cyber-Angel user turned her head slowly to see the brown haired boy kneeling right next to her.

"Ugh...Jaden?" Alexis said as she leaned herself to him in a loving manner. "Oh, I'm glad to have you right next to me." she said seductively. The blonde started to nudge her head on Jaden's face. "Y'know, I think I've been feeling a little fond of you, Jay." she whispered into his left ear.

Jaden was a little weird-ed out by what she was doing. _"What is going on here?"_ the red boy thought as he started to blush. "Alexis never acted like this before. It's like she's not in control of her actions." Alexis separated herself from Jaden's body and the boy started to notice that her fingernails were longer than any other girls. "Um, Lex. Are you due for a manicure?" the red boy asked as he looked.

The blonde looked at her fingers and noticed that as well. "Oh my god, you're right about that." she said. She got up off the floor and patted Jaden on the top of his head. "See ya around, Jaden." she then kissed him on the cheek in a seductive fashion making him blush even more. However, Jaden started to fantasize about her being naked in his bed. But then he was interrupted by Jesse Anderson.

"Jaden, you sneaky devil you." Jesse said as he saw everything.

"What do you mean, Jesse?" Jaden asked as if he was trying to deny it.

"Don't play dumb, Jay." Jesse countered. "I know that she's warming up to you, dude. She now realizes that she's got the hots for you."

Jaden was stunned to hear that sort of thing, and felt embarrassed about it a little.

* * *

At Justin's office, we see him with Yugi, Joey, Syrus, and Serenity overlooking the data that Justin had just gathered from last night.

"Okay, so here's what I have figured out so far." Justin started off. "I know that this werewolf has been a little scarce as of late, but I figured out who's blood it was that I found last night."

"Really?" asked Serenity.

"Yep." Justin replied to the Wheeler girl. "From what I could dig up, I discovered that the creature might have bitten one of the girls in the Obelisk Blue dorm."

They all gasped in awe at this shocking development. Also, Joey broke the silence by saying, "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

"One of the girls in the blue dorm?" asked Syrus as he was shocked. "Which one?"

"Well Sy, I figured out that the one it bit was the top student in that very dorm...Alexis Rhodes!" Justin stated and Syrus freaked out about this.

"Alexis?" the Roid duelist wondered. "I hope she doesn't bite Jaden or anyone else.." he hoped as he felt a little frightened. Then, a certain blonde in a blue and pink outfit holding a wand appeared in the room.

"There there now, Syrus." she said as she held him soothingly. "I'm here for you." Syrus looked up and saw the face he saw on Duel Monster Spirit Day a few years ago. It was Mana; the Dark Magician Girl.

"MANA?!" Yugi yelped as he felt shocked seeing the wife of his other self in the office. "What are you doing here?!"

"I can materialize myself. Did you forget that bit, Yugi?" she asked him back.

"No I didn't, Mana." Yugi said. "I know that Syrus has a thing for you. Jaden told me everything."

"HE WHAT?!" Syrus yelled as he felt a little humiliated. "Ohhh ugh. Mana, I was hoping he wouldn't."

"Hey, don't feel so humiliated, Sy." Justin reassured.

"Yeah. Even though Mana is married to my ancestor; Atem, she's free to love whoever she wants." Yugi added to the sentence Justin stated.

"Really?" Syrus wondered. "I didn't know you were married...Mana."

"Well, I'm still free to love who I want." Mana replied. "Just like Yugi said. Also, has Jaden been informed about this yet?"

"No, not yet." Justin confirmed to the lot of them.

"Well, maybe he'll figure it out for himself." Serenity said as she wondered about it.

"Yeah, me too." Joey said to his sister.

Meanwhile, we see Jaden all by himself he was working on a duel strategy when he saw Alexis walking into the woods all by herself. No one else was around, and yet Jaden could somehow feel that something was wrong here on the island. Ever since the arrival of the werewolf, the rest of the school has been on high alert keeping an eye out for the monster. And some of the students were even frightened to think that the beast might break into their rooms.

"Man, I wonder why Lex stumbled into the woods." Jaden said to himself as he was about to go in there. He bolted right into the path and would not stop until he found the blonde duelist. But then his PDA beeped and Aster was the one who rang.

"Hey, Jaden what are you doing in the woods?" the Destiny duelsit asked as he wanted to know what Jaden's intention was.

"Alexis walked into this place." Jaden answered as he started to feel worried. "I have to find her before she gets into who knows what kind of trouble."

"Okay, good luck dude." Aster said as he wished luck upon his friend.

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm, we see Aster Phoenix chilling out with Jim, Axle, Jesse, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, Chazz and Atticus. They were all in the common room of the dorm, and were chatting about what had happened to Justin earlier today.

"Man, I've never seen Justin so wigged out about someone raiding his pantries." Axle said as he did not know who done it.

"Yeah, you got that right, mate." Jim said, and his alligator; Shirley agreed to this as well.

"Well, I'm a little bit baffled about this whole incident." Aster said to everyone

"You guys aren't the only ones." said a voice who was behind them. They turned around and saw Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Mako Tsunami and Rebecca Hawkins with Mokuba Kaiba.

"We were stumped about this too." Mokuba said as he was puzzled.

"Oh, hi there." Zane said as he saw them come in. "I take it you found out about Justin's incident?"

"Yep, we sure did."Tristan replied. "Anyway, we heard from an informant of ours that two hoods have been sighted. One on the land, another coming this way." he said again as he told everyone about the problem Justin spotted in his office.

"What!?" yelled Aster as he was shocked to hear this turn of events. "Well, what are they up to?"

"Well, from what I've figured out, they're responsible for the theft of a painting and are currently trying to find something buried here." Rebecca said as she deduced what the terms of the situation were. "They are trying to find an artifact called the Crystal of Touronn and they'll eliminate anyone who gets in their way."

"So that's what they're looking for." Jazz said as she was in awe.

"Like, what are they gonna do with it?" asked Mindy.

"They might be able to unleash a whole army of the undead upon the world." Tea replied as she was able to help Rebecca decipher it. "If that happens, we're all goners."

"There must be a way to stop them." Mako said as he wondered what to do.

"Well, for now, let's spy on them to see what they're gonna do first." Atticus said as he wanted to find out what else they were up to.

"Good idea, Atticus." Chazz said as he agreed with the older boy next to him.

"Okay, lets do this!" Duke said as the lot of them bolted over to where the hoods were at.

* * *

On the other side of the island, we see a boat docked by the storage house and there is a hooded man meeting with another hooded man.

"Hey, glad you came over." hood #1 said to hood#2. "Did you bring what you normally use?"

"Yep. All in here." hood #2 said as he held up and patted his briefcase.

"Good. Then you know what to do." the first hood said as he wondered.

"Uh huh. I kill the boy named Jaden Yuki, and then his days of being a hero are over." the second hooded man answered.

"Exactly." hood 1 agreed. The two hoods shook their gloved hands and the deal was struck. "Now let's get to work." hood #2 added.

"Perfect." hood #1 said to himself. "Once Jaden is gone, I'll end his family line by poisoning his parents. Thus, no one will hear the name Jaden Yuki EVER AGAIN!" he laughed evilly and the coughed after he laughed. He took a drink of water and then calmed himself. "Then we can focus on finding the crystal and unleashing Hell on Earth!"

"Yes, partner." hood #2 said as he went to find the location. Unbeknownst to them, the lot were overhearing what they had said.

"Oh no, they're going after Jaden first." Rebecca said as she freaked silently.

"I hope he's okay." Blair said as she started to worry.

"I think I saw him going into the woods a while ago." Aster said as he told everyone.

"He's in the woods?" Zane asked as he wanted to know why the boy in red went into there in the first place.

"Yes, he said he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Alexis." Aster stated. "She's been acting weird lately. I think she might have been the one who raided Justin's pantry."

"Really?" Axle asked.

"Crikey." Jim said as he felt stunned to hear that of all the people to raid a pantry, it was Atticus's sister.

"I didn't expect that!" Atticus said as he started to freak a little bit. "I wonder if the both of them are okay."

"No sweat." Hassleberry said as he reassured them all. "Jaden can take care of himself. He is very tough."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Jesse said as he agreed with the Dinosaur duelist.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, we see Jaden who had gone out to look for Alexis, but so far he found nothing.

"Alexis! Where are you!" he shouted as he looked high and low for her. He had no idea where she could have gone, and not a trace of here anywhere in the woods. It was too dark to know for sure. "Man, where could that girl have gone to?" he wondered. Then he heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. Jaden sure felt spooked about this predicament. He turned around fast and saw nothing. "Phew, thank goodness." he said in relief. He kept walking through the woods and still not a trace of Alexis. Who knows, it could take him forever to find her again.

The rustling sound came back and there was a pair of eyes in the shadowed area. "Psst, Jaden. Over here." a familiar voice said. Jaden looked into the bush and saw the eyes staring at him. Jaden screamed and thought he saw a ghost, but it was actually Alexis's eyes that were looking at him. "It's alright Jay. It's only me."

"Alexis." Jaden said as he let out a big sigh of relief again. "You really scared me there for a second." he said to her. "What are you doing hiding in that bush? Were you trying to scare me to death?" he complained.

"No, it's different than that." Alexis replied feeling a little irritable. "I have something to confess to you." she said as she started to cry a little bit. "Last night, I was walking in the woods and I think the werewolf everyone was tracking down bit me."

Jaden was shocked to find out that she got bit. "That's not good." he said. He suddenly realized that it might have been her who raided Justin's office. "Hey, Lex. Did you by any chance eat all the food in Justin's pantry?" he asked as Alexis was about to answer.

"Yeah, that was me." she confessed. "I admit it. I think I've been such a glutton today." Alexis said as she suddenly felt a hand on the top of her head. Jaden was petting her, which was a little odd around this island. "Thank you for petting me, Jay." she complemented.

"No problem, Lex." the boy in red replied to the female Obelisk student. "Listen, I notice that you were acting a little weird today as well." Jaden said as he was about to inform her of what she did. "I noticed that I heard a voice that sounded like Princess Rose, only it was in a bit of a sultry way." he continued with the explanation. "And that's not all. You also nudged yourself against me and then your fingernails looked longer and said you were due for a manicure and then you kissed me on the cheek."

Alexis was shocked about the last part. "I did?" she asked. Her face started to turn red and she was a little puzzled. "Oh, sorry about that." she said apologetically.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Alexis." Jaden said reassuringly as he scratched the blondes head tenderly. "I'm not mad at you or anything. In fact, I think it was nice of you." Jaden said again. "SO, I wanna see what your werewolf form looks like." he requested her to show him.

Alexis sighed and got up to her feet showing Jaden her new body. She was now tall, furry, busty, muscular and sexy. Jaden's heart started to beat rapidly and his eyes turned into hearts. Meaning that he was going crazy in his head. "WHOA!" he shouted in awe. "I-I-I-I-I-I never thought you would turn out this way." he stuttered.

"I knew you'd be shocked about it, Jaden." Alexis said as she started to sound like Princess Rose again. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked as she started to cry again. Then she let out a really loud noise. A noise that went on into the night. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" she howled as it could be heard through the woods. Now, Jaden would not give up trying to help her.

"Well, I'm gonna help you get through this." Jaden said as he knew what to do. "You're my friend, and I will never forget that ever! Also, I think I love you in my own way. Not the way Chazz feels about you." Jaden said as he felt like ranting about the boy in black. "I don't care what he thinks of me or what he thinks of anyone else! I'm fine the way I am and so should you." he said as he let his emotions out in a positive yet odd way. "I want you to be there with me when something happens." Jaden managed to get his blonde friend who wolfed out to stop crying. She turned around to hug him tightly.

"Oh thank you, Jaden!" Alexis said while she held him in her arms. "I knew you'd be able to help me! Your so brave, I'll forget you!" she then planted her lips on his engaging him in a very passionate kiss. She started to insert her tongue into his mouth making the boy in red moan in happiness. He shut his eyes and melted into it as much as he could.

Jaden had never felt this happy before, and yet he knew that it was fate that brought this upon them both. Jaden started to bounce up and down in overjoy and excitement. He then stopped and found someplace to hide from who those hoods were.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Where did the hoods come from?

Who is behind hood number 1?

How did killers appear on the island?

What will Alexis do now that she's a monster?

Who is the hood that's responsible for the theft of a painting?

And will Alexis being a werewolf effect Jaden's new found love for her eve though she does not know it yet?

Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over; Moonlight Mystery!

**Chapter 4 - Transformed!**

* * *

Well, I'm sorry I took so long with this. I had been in a depression since my mom went to the hospital when she found out that she had Uterine Cancer. And I assure you, I am doing all that I can to make sure that she gets well.

So anyway, be sure to join me again when Jaden meets one of the killers.

Please read, review and follow.

See ya!


End file.
